


A Shared Obsession

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man in love is vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Obsession

I knew as soon as I first saw her that she was the one. She was undeniably beautiful. But Fox Mulder could have his pick of beautiful women. That wouldn't be enough to hold his attention. No, he would need to be challenged. To hold his interest, a woman would need to be intelligent, yes, but more than that, she would need to be strong. Strong enough to challenge his authority, and loyal enough to follow him, to the ends of the earth, if necessary. And she would need to be--unattainable, pristine, virginal, even. But infinitely desirable.

He would, of course, resist her at first, to try to get her to leave him. But inevitably, she would stay, and then over time, he would begin to admire her for her intelligence and her passion for the work. And then he would begin to like her, for her willingness to put it on the line for him, for her coolness under fire, and her competence with a scalpel and a handgun. Eventually, he would come to need her like a drowning man needs air, and then he would fall in love with her. And then, only then would my work be complete. For a man in love can be made to do things. A man in love is vulnerable. I should know. I am in love with her, too.

And because of that love, that shared obsession, I have done many things that I am not proud of. I arranged to have her kidnapped. Yes, it served the greater good, the goals of the Consortium, to derail Fox Mulder, to take away what he could no longer live without--his Scully, as he calls her, in a futile attempt at distancing. And, I allowed the chip to be implanted in her neck. In fact, I insisted on the chip. Besides allowing us to track her, and by extension, him, whenever they were together, it had the side benefit of allowing me to control her. At the mere flip of a switch, I could summon her--to my office, even, yes, to my bed.

Did I allow myself that pleasure? Did I take full advantage of that control? Did I caress her lovely face, taste her breasts, sink myself in her depths. Helpless to stop myself, even in the face of her obvious suffering, I did. And I know I will again. What is worse, I knowingly raped her, not just her body, but her mind. She doesn't love me, she never can. She loves Fox Mulder. I can admit it, although she never will. I can make her come to me, force her to my bed, but I can not force her love. I can, and do erase the memories of our--encounters. And, after all, I did give Dana back to him. I like him. I did not lie to him about that. But I love her. I'm afraid she is my weakness now, too. That is why I let her go, and why I let them live.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by _Fugue_, by the amazing Rivkat. It is not yet archived here but you can read it at Gossamer or [at her website](http://www.rivkat.com/index.php?set=home).


End file.
